Fortune Cookie
by THE roll
Summary: Gundam Boys + Chinese Food = Yummy!


.: f o r t u n e c o o k i e :.

  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and their characters are not mine. They are just mine to toy with. Heheheh...anyways...Don't bother suing because i am not profiting from this other then for pure amusement and the feeling of power. But then again, lawyers can sue for anything these days. Authors Note: I was trying to console a friend over a bit of sad news when i made a very optimistic comment. Then i'm like, "Damn! i sound like a fortune cookie!" Well then, I clapped and the light bulb above my head turned on (its hooked up to a clapper) and this idea came to me.   
  
~*~now on to the fic~*~  
  
Duo groaned loudly as he leaned back in his chair. The five gundam pilots were sitting around a circular table, piles of dirty dishes in front of them.   
  
"That was a good meal."   
  
Quatre nodded fondly as Heero added another toothpick to a little toothpick gundam. A small, timid looking waiter looked fearfully at the masses of dishes as he tapped Quatre on the shoulder. He handed him a small tray with a check and 5 fortune cookies. Quatre nodded and signed off the bill as Trowa took a cookies and passed the tray to Duo. Duo looked ecstatically at the fortune cookies as Heero reached over and plucked 3 off, handing two to wufei and Quatre. Duo looked forlorn, thinking of the cookies himself. Quatre handed to check back to the waiter and each turned toward their cookie, thinking of the wonders within.   
  
~*~  
  
Wufei took the baked sweet in his hands and cracked it open quickly. Knawing on one piece, he flattened the slightly bent strip of paper in his hands.   
  
"You will soon discover a new obstacle in your path."  
  
Wufei chewed thoughtfully and looked up.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre carefully picked up his fortune cookie and opened it. Popping one piece into his mouth, he crunched as he read the fortune.  
  
"You will soon recieve a gift you've always longed for."  
  
Quatre smiled to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa immidietly opened his cookie. Leaving the fragments on the table, he scanned the folded slip quickly.  
  
"The mind is a terrible thing to waste, the heart is more so. Think with your mind, but listen to your heart."  
  
Trowa stared at the paper thoughtfully.   
  
~*~  
  
Duo threw the whole cookie in his mouth, crunching away happily.   
  
*cough*  
  
He pulled out a small wet, slightly chewed piece of paper from his mouth.  
  
"Oh yea, the fortune."  
  
Duo managed to read the fortune, between smeared ink and cookie crumbs.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Duo looked up, confused.  
  
//Isn't that the Nike slogan?//  
  
~*~  
  
Heero somehow managed to extract the fortune without breaking the cookie. He puts the whole cookie into his mouth and chews 32 times, no more, no less and swallows. His mind calculated the amount of calories added to his body. Realizing his energy output was overshadowed by the energy intake, he begans to tap one leg, burning away the excess energy. He reaches over to the table and picks up the forgotten paper.  
  
"Watching your back is good, but paranoia is a bad thing. Relax."  
  
Heero frowns.  
  
//Nimyu Ryoukai//  
  
~*~  
  
All the boys push back their chairs and stand up, stretching a bit. They all filed out and left the small chinese restaurant.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside, the moon shone brightly. Trowa noticed how they seemed to highlight the perfect features of Quatre's face. He thought back to the fortune cookie.  
  
//Maybe it's time I show Quatre how I feel...//  
  
Trowa walked behind Quatre. Wrapping his arms around Quatres slim waist, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Quatre's cheek. Quatre stilled for a what seemed like an eternity. Moments after, he twisted around in Trowa's arms and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck. Quatre smiled up at him, tears of happiness sparkling in his crystalline blue eyes. He softly kissed Trowa's lips, a brush, really.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre stared up at the pale blue moon.   
  
//What a beautiful night.//  
  
Quatre thinkd about turning and starting a conversation with Trowa. He decided against it. Sighing softly he continued walking towards their car. The cool night stilled when Quatre felt two strong arms wrap around him softly. He felt the excitement and happiness rush to his head immedietly. He didn't know what to say. He thought, then turned in Trowa's arms. Quatre feels tears come to his eyes as he leaned up and brushed his lips against Trowa's.   
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
//"You will soon recieve a gift you've always longed for....."//  
  
Quatre smiled to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo walks along, whistling to himself, thinking hentai thoughts of Heero when all of the sudden, he realizes that everybody has stopped. He looks back and sees Trowa wrap his arms around Quatre and kiss him. Duo smiled sadly and thinks of his own feelings for a certain "Perfect soldier." He suddenly recalled the fortune cookie. Duo chuckled to himself. Heero had been giving Duo mixed signals for a while. Time for Duo to make the deciding act. If he was wrong, then hes gonna get the beating of his life, if he was right...well... More hentai thoughts pop into Duo's head. He shook them away and scraped up all the courage he could. He took a running start and then...  
  
~*~  
  
Heero walked along, stopping when he realized that Trowa and Quatre stopped. He watched as they embraced and stood there for moments long. Heero's heart ached slightly in its hard shell as his dark prussian eyes glanced over at the braided baka behind him. Sighing to himself he remembered the fortune cookie.  
  
//Its a good night, maybe I should try to relax just one night.//  
  
Heero sighed again and turned back. Suddenly, he heard rapidly approaching footsteps. He turned--  
  
BAM!  
  
Duo tackled him into a full on glomp. They both tumbled to the ground and rolled over a couple times before their momentum stilled. Duo lay on the ground, laughing crazily as Heero leaned over him. Heero looked down at the brightly sparkling violet eyes. Duo continued to laugh, not noticing the intent stare Heero was givng him. Heero leaned over and kissed Duo, shutting him up firmly. Duo froze for a while before relaxing. They just lay there and kissed softly, over and over again. When they broke off, Heero looked down at Duo once more, seemingly memorizing every soft curve, every detail. Duo frowned, and stretches his neck, pecking Heero on the nose. Heero looked shocked. Duo smileed, a genuine smile. Heero softly smiled back.  
  
//I remember the last time I smiled. I don't remember it feeling so good...//  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei looked over at the two couples as a vein threatened to pop. He sighed and turned. He continued to walk to the car when all of the sudden, a black streak flew in front of him. His body was thrown out of balance as he attempted to jump out of the way. With a small squeak, Wufei fell over. The furry streak stops and trotted over. The black cat meows and licks Wufei on the nose. He frowned.  
  
//You will soon discover a new obstacle in your path...//  
  
"Kisama..."  
  
~owari 


End file.
